Mohs
Grand Maestro Mohs ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Mohs ist der Grand Maestro im Order of Lorelei und untersteht damit lediglich dem Fon Master. Gleichzeitig ist er der Feldmarschall der Oracle Knights, sodass deren Kommandant Van Grants, die God-Generals mitsamt ihrer Divisionen und die Fon Master Guardians ihm unterstehen. Mohs nimmt das Score und seine Einhaltung sowie seine eigenen Pflichten außerordentlich ernst. Er steht so sehr hinter der Einhaltung des Scores, weil dieses in diesem Fall großen Wohlstand voraussagt. Bevor der junge Fon Master Ion an einer Krankheit verstarb, wie es im Score weisgesagt wurde, arbeitete Mohs daher mit Van daran, ein funktionsfähiges Replica von ihm zu erschaffen, weil es noch keinen Ersatz für Ion gab. Insgesamt erschufen sie sieben Replicas, von denen zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Ion nur eines seinen Kräften ähnelte. Dieses Replica nahm seinen Platz als neuer Fon Master Ion ein. Unterdessen wurden die übrigen Replicas wie totes Fleisch im Mt. Zaleho entsorgt. Zwei konnten dieses Vorgang überleben: Sync, der in Vans Obhut kam, und Florian, den Mohs für den Fall aufnahm, dass dem jetzigen Ion etwas zustoßen würde. Tales of the Abyss Mohs' Ziel ist von Anfang deutlich und verändert sich im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss nie. Er wird vor seinem ersten Auftritt häufiger erwähnt und Tear Grants, die ihm als Oracle Knight untersteht, ist sich sicher, dass er niemals einen Krieg zwischen den Reichen wollen würde wie von anderen behauptet wird. Bei Mohs erstem Auftritt in Baticul, wohin die Helden erstmals zurückkehren, können sie jedoch selbst bezeugen, wie Mohs König Ingobert VI davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass Malkuth sich auf einen Krieg vorbereitet. Es gelingt den Helden aber, König Ingobert dazu zu bringen, sich den Brief von Kaiser Peony IX durchzulesen, der ein Friedensangebot ist. Nachdem das Score in Akzeriuth nicht eingehalten wird, weil Luke fon Fabre dort nicht stirbt, bemüht Mohs sich darum, es wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Er offenbart sich hier immer mehr als Feind der Helden und nimmt etwa in der Abwesenheit von Luke, der sich in Yulia City befindet, Ion und Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear gefangen, die in den Oracle Headquarters eingesperrt wurden. Außerdem kämpft er auch gegen Van an, der ihm zwar untersteht, aber die God-Generals für seine eigenen Pläne gewinnen konnte. Daher verweigerte Mohs ihnen mitunter, Ion mit sich zu nehmen, der für die God-Generals die Daathic Seals brechen sollte. Im Verlauf des ausbrechenden Krieges, den die Helden zu verhindern versuchen, offenbart Mohs in Chesedonia, dass es sich bei Natalia nicht um die wahre Prinzessin von Kimlasca handelt. Deshalb soll sie bestraft werden, sobald sie nach Baticul zurückkehrt. Mohs nimmt hier erneut Ion unter seine Obhut, der freiwillig mit ihm nach Daath zurückkehrt. Als die Helden bald darauf Daath besuchen, um nachzusehen, ob die Absenkung der Outer Lands vielleicht im Closed Score erwähnt wird, erfahren sie, dass Mohs mit Dist zusammenarbeitet und versucht, den gestoppten Krieg wieder in Gang zu setzen, da ein solcher im Score erwähnt wird. Am Eingang zu Daath fangen die beiden die Helden ab und bringen sie nach Baticul, so Natalia und Luke sich als Verräter des Reiches selbst das Leben nehmen sollen. So würde das Score sich wieder erfüllen, da Luke tot ist, wie es im Score erwähnt wird. Aber diese Ereignisse werden von den anderen Helden verhindert, die aus Baticul flüchten können. Tatsächlich gelingt es den Helden schließlich erneut in Baticul angekommen, König Ingobert davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht das Blut ihn und Natalia zu Vater und Tochter macht, sondern die geteilten Erinnerungen. Natalia bittet ihn darum, nicht auf den Krieg einzugehen, worauf Ingobert sich einlässt. Er verliert fortan jedes Vertrauen in Mohs, der dadurch in seinem Einfluss stark geschwächt wurde, und hilft dabei mit, dass das Score nicht eingehalten wird. Mohs kehrt daraufhin wütend nach Daath zurück. Mohs hat die nächste Zeit viel damit zu tun, die Oracle Knights wieder zu organisieren, weil Van seine Pflichten vernachlässigt und zahlreiche Oracle Knights zudem zu ihm übergelaufen sind. Er ist für die Helden daher eine Weile lang keine Bedrohung mehr, verliert seinen Posten als Grand Maestro und wird sogar von den Reichen gefangen genommen. [[Datei:Giant Mohs in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|left|300px|Giant Mohs in Tales of the Abyss]] Nach dem einmonatigen Zeitsprung erfahren die Helden, dass das Schiff, auf dem Mohs als Gefangener transportiert wurde, von Dist überfallen und Mohs nicht gefunden werden könnte. Daher gehen sie davon aus, dass Dist ihn befreit hat. Die Helden führen einen Angriff von vermeintlichen Kimlasca-Soldaten auf eine Einheit des Malkuth-Militärs ebenfalls auf Mohs zurück, der hierfür quasi neugeborene Replicas in den Gewandungen von Kimlasca losschickte. Mohs verfolgt hierbei erneut sein Ziel, den Krieg zu beginnen, um das Score einzuhalten. Später ist Mohs maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass Ion den Seventh Fonstone im Mt. Zaleho lesen und dabei sterben muss, weil seine körpereigenen Seventh Fonons von denen des Planet Storms angezogen werden. Er nutzte hierfür und zahlreiche weitere Hinterhälte auf die Helden Anise Tatlin, deren Vater sich bei ihm verschuldet hat, weshalb die Familie ihm nun widerstandslos dienen muss. All die Zeit über hat Anise daher Informationen von den Helden an Mohs weitergegeben und sieht sich auch in der Verantwortung dafür, dass Ion tot ist. Mohs verspricht, dass er mithilfe der Replicas den vom Score geforderten Krieg bringen wird, ehe er sich dann aus dem Mt. Zaleho entfernt. Später erfahren die Helden in Baticul auf der Suche nach einem reisenden Scorer (Sync), dass Mohs dort gefangen genommen werden sollte, aber fliehen konnte. Deshalb wurde die Stadt abgeriegelt und die Helden beteiligen sich an der Suche nach ihm. Sie finden ihn am Hafen vor, wo Mohs sich weigert, gefangen genommen zu werden, weil Eldrant nun beinahe schon erhoben ist. Dist gesellt sich zu ihm und Mohs verlangt von ihm wie versprochen die Macht des Fon Masters, worauf Dist eingeht. Er zeichnet eine Glyphe auf Mohs, die Seventh Fonon anzieht. Da Mohs jedoch kein natürlicher Seventh Fonist ist, mutieren die Fonons seines Körpers und er nimmt die Gestalt eines Ungeheuers an, das später als Giant Mohs bekannt ist. Mohs ist selbst zuerst entsetzt von seinem Aussehen, erfreut sich dann aber an seiner Kraft. Er bricht daraufhin nach Eldrant auf und wird als Fon Master des New Orders of Lorelei bezeichnet. Tatsächlich arbeitet er zwar mit den God-Generals zusammen, aber diese tun dies nur ungern und benutzen Mohs vielmehr als dass es sich um eine Kooperation handelt. Mohs gilt den zahlreichen neu erschaffenen Replicas als Retter, da er ihnen versprochen hat, ihnen auf Eldrant ein Heim zu geben, was er jedoch letztendlich nicht tut. Als die Replicas dies begreifen und verstehen, dass sie keine Heimat auf dieser Welt finden, sind sie damit einverstanden, sich selbst zu opfern, um das giftige Miasma zu neutralisieren. Mit der Zeit verfällt Mohs aufgrund der Glyphe und den Seventh Fonons, die seine eigenen mutieren lassen, immer mehr dem Wahnsinn und verliert den Verstand. Die Helden bereiten seinem Leben schließilch am Radiation Gate ein Ende, wo sie keinen anderen Ausweg als den Tod für ihn sehen. Persönlichkeit Mohs ist treu dem Score ergeben und sieht es als den einzigen möglichen Weg für die Menschheit. Er weiß, dass das Score Wohlstand verspricht, wenn es nur eingehalten wird. Seine Ansicht widerspricht jener von Fon Master Ion, der das Score als eine von mehreren möglichen Wegen erachtet, weshalb sich zwei Fraktionen im Order of Lorelei gegründet haben. Mohs tut alles, um das Score und dessen Einhaltung zu bewahre, und greift dafür auch zu skrupellosen Mitteln. Kurzgefasst *Mohs ist der Grand Maestro im Order of Lorelei, wodurch er lediglich dem Fon Master untersteht, und dient zugleich als Feldmarschall von den Oracle Knights. *Mohs' Ansicht vom Score ist eine außerordentlich radikale, da ihm jedes Mittel recht ist, um das Score und seine Einhaltung bewahren. Die Einhaltung des Scores ist ihm wichtig, weil es letztendlich Wohlstand für die Menschheit verspricht. *Mohs erpresste Anise und ihre Familie, da ihr Vater sich einmal bei ihm verschuldete. Anise ist daher dazu gezwungen, sämtliche Informationen der Helden an Mohs weiterzutragen, wodurch er gewisse Hinterhälte planen konnte. *Mohs wird von Dist eine magische Glyphe angebracht, mit der Seventh Fonon sammelt, obwohl er selbst kein Seventh Fonist ist. Dadurch mutieren die Fonons seines Körpers, weshalb er die Gestalt von Giant Mohs annimmt. *Mohs wird von den Helden am Radiation Gate getötet. Charakterliste en:Mohs Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Widersacher aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Mohs